


Silence

by Pancaku92



Series: ABO one-shots [23]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Omega Boo Seungkwan, Panic Attacks, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rutting, Subdrop, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancaku92/pseuds/Pancaku92
Summary: The alphas go a bit too rough on Seungkwan and he can't take it.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Everyone, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Everyone, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Everyone, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Kim Mingyu/Everyone, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Everyone, Lee Chan | Dino/Everyone, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Everyone, Lee Seokmin | DK/Everyone, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Series: ABO one-shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808185
Comments: 19
Kudos: 159





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Commission: I would like to request if possible a plot where the pack was getting restless because someone was going to be going into heat or a rut so they were all snappy. Seungkwan wanted to cheer them up by doing something and it ended up backfiring and the all snap some harsh words at him. He ended up taking to words to heart a when the time for that persons heat or rut came all of them were mating in the nest, they started using degrading words in on him. He remembered when they snapped at him and they were all being really rough with him and he used the safe word and ran away and locked himself somewhere in the house. And could you continue the pack trying to ask him to come out and also could you write about them saying sorry to him and taking care of him? I read in one of the stories that he needed lots of aftercare so I thought that this would be a good plot.  
> +  
> I remember u telling in other histories about Boo, that he have sensitive skin and he loves to feel dominated but hates that his mates takes him raw, i think this is can be a real trigger
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: no really non-con, but there's a lot of angst and very rough, almost violent sex, so please proceed with caution.
> 
> I loved this prompt (you know I have a thing for angst) and I really hope I was able to satisfy your expectations with this.  
> Poor Boo is so hurt omg, I felt so bad writing this, but I'm satisfied with the last scene, so I hope it'll make up for the tears T^T

When one of the members was due to his heat or rut, everyone became automatically more stressed.   
They had work to do, songs to record and choreographies to make, and then bam! One week pause and rotations between the members to decide who would stay with the one in need and who would work. 

The scents and the hormones in the dorm became 10 times stronger, and everyone outside of the nest was on verge.   
When one of the omega went in heat, all the alphas who couldn't stay with him had to bite down the urge to claim, fuck and protect and the same time, taking cold shower after cold shower to calm themselves down, while, when an alpha went into rut, the omegas became unfocused, way too pliant to everything the alphas said, to the point they could slip in sub space after the simplest order. 

For example, Soonyoung once went into rut while still in the practice room, but refused to go home until they could get the choreography perfect. The result was a whimpering Jisoo on his knees as soon as the alpha had approached him to help him with a specific step. 

From then, the whole pack had agreed about the fact that, as soon as someone entered their mating cycle, the others would do anything in their power to rush him home or, at least, in a more private space. 

Even though that solution usually worked, it was always a hard and stressful event for the group.  
So you can imagine how devastating it was when Mingyu and Jihoon went into their respective cycles at the same time. 

Heats and ruts rarely synced up, especially because they had very different annual frequencies: while omega went into heat every two or three months, ruts only hit twice a year since they weren't necessary to alphas to reproduce like heats were for male omegas. 

In that particular case, however, Mingyu's pheromones had triggered Jihoon's heat that was due in a week and the pack had found itself with a particularly big and dominant alpha pushing against his mate's attempts to restrain him and a small omega that desperately needed to have something in him, a wet patch of slick forming on his sweats as he rested in Hansol's lap, the alpha sat on the practice room floor. 

In the end, the situation was solved by locking every door to the studio as Seungcheol consented to take Jihoon and Jisoo allowed Mingyu to fuck him, the two giving in to their mates' needs in order to calm them down and be able to take them home safely. 

However, that session wasn't like their usual ones, where everyone was in the nest and, while some tended to the member in need, the others indulged themselves in slow kisses and passionate sex as well.  
This time, the rest of the pack could just wait outside, asking the staff to get the cars ready to head back, only Jeonghan staying in the room to tend to the two omegas as soon as the alphas were done. 

In all this mess, Seangkwan felt useless. Obviously, he wasn't the only one, every member wanted to do something to help and not just stand around, but the situation couldn't be helped for most of them.  
For Seungkwan, however, was different. Mingyu needed to breed an omega and, since Jihoon and Chan were out of discussion (the first because they wouldn't have been able to separate a rutting alpha and an omega in heat and the latter because he was pregnant and couldn'tbe treated too roughly), he or Jisoo were the obvious choice.  
They both knew that the task would've been everything but pleasant: Mingyu wasn't in his right mind and he surely wouldn't have "wasted" time fingering or prep them for his cock and knot. 

Even knowing that, the oldest omega hadn't hesitated to offer to bottom for him and Seungkwan felt terribly sorry for not saying anything, too afraid of the pain that came from being taken raw.  
The high yelps and whimpers of pain that came from the studio really didn't do anything to alleviate his guilt. 

After several, painfully long minutes, the noises finally subsided and, before long, the door cIicked open, revealing an anxious Jeonghan holding Jisoo in his arms, the omega's face buried in his mate's chest and his clothes dishevelled, reeking of Mingyu's forest scent, come and blood.  
The sight only made Saugkwan feel worse, but he followed after his mates silently. 

As the agency's cars drove them back to their dorms, the singer thought about how he could make himself useful, aside from helping Mingyu to satisfy his needs once they were in the nest.  
This time around was being particularly stressing for everyone, so maybe he could try and help his boyfriends to loose up a bit, forgetting about stress and have a good laugh. It usually worked when they were tense before stages. 

So he turned around to face the rest of the vocal team in the back seats, Jihoon resting his head on Seokmin's shoulder while the alpha stroked his hair, while Joshua was still in Jeonghan's lap, whimpering weakly in his neck every time the car jolted, sending shocks of pain up his spine. 

Seungkwan tried to ease the tension by assuming a light tone and saying how well they were doing before Mingyu's rut hit and how good the new songs were turning out, sometimes pointing out some funny episodes that had occured in the recording studio or some silly things Soonyounghad said, but his words didn't have the effect he hoped. 

Jihoon was too gone in the heat haze to focus on anything that wasn't the alpha next to him, while Jeonghan was way too worried about his mate and how to hold him to ease his pain to pay attention to what Seungkwan was saying.  
Only Seokmin looked at him and offered a smile from time to time, his kindness and positive energy making the omega feel a bit more confident, at least until the oldest of them snapped at him. 

"Seungkwan, I'm sure your day was amazing, but, in case you forgot, we're not in a good situation right now and your chatting is making me even more nervous, so please go back to your iced americano and shut up for a damn minute" 

Jeonghan spat everything into Seungkwan's face, who could only retreat in his seat and look down at his drink, every thirst now gone, replaced with a painful block in his throat.  
He stayed in silence for the rest of the road, fighting back tears as his eyes never left his own feet, a hurt expression on his face.  
It was the first time Jeonghan reprimanded him this harshly and that last phrase had hit especially hard, making him feel even more useless, a burden to his mates. 

Once inside, he was at least allowed to distract himself from the previous events by keeping himself busy with nesting and prepare everything they needed to make Jihoon and Mingyu comfortable. 

He and Chan immediately went to the nest while some alphas tried to make Jihoon eat something and drink as much water as he could, well aware the omega wouldn't have had much appetite in the next days and needed energy.  
Some others somehow managed to get Mingyu to take a cold shower, keeping his instincts at bay for some more time, while, in another bathroom, Seungcheol showered with Jisoo, cleaning him from the dried come and blood from when Mingyu had knotted him before. 

Once everything and everyone was ready, the pack finally settled in the nest, finally allowing Jihoon and Mingyu to go at it, the two desperate for each other since that same morning.  
They all knew the two wouldn't have been done very soon, so they could as well focus on each other, the strong, aroused scents and the high moans from Jihoon riling everyone up in a matter of minutes. 

Seungkwan and Chan were already naked and in their mates' laps, the singer straddling Seungcheol's thighs, held between the head alpha and Jun, the latter gripping his hips from behind and marking up his neck. The maknae, on the other hand, had his back against Seokmin's chest, the gentle alpha lazily stroking his lenght and kissing his nape as Hansol kept his legs parted, nibbling at his nipples and grazing the slight bump of this tummy.  
Next to them, Jisoo was in Minghao's lap wearing a scented hoodie, eyes glassy from subspace and mouth working on Wonwoo's cock, sucking him greedily while his two hands were occupied stroking Jeonghan's and Soonyoung's.  
The omega clearly couldn't take anything else in his ass after Mingyu had abused of it, but he still wanted to participate, make his alphas feel good. 

However, Seungkwan didn't feel at ease like he usually would. He was kind of struggling to slip peacefully in sub space and some thing that usually were arousing and induced him to submit, now felt...wrong.   
Starting from the contrast between the omegas' naked bodies and the still dressed alphas, the difference underlining how the subs belonged to them, their bodies completely exposed and at their mercy, ready to take everything the alphas wanted to impose on them. 

The knowledge of being someone's toy, someone's doll to fuck senseless, was usually one of the thing Seungkwan loved the most, being treated lowly, humiliated with both words and actions only to being covered in cuddles and kisses as soon as the scene was finished.   
But now he couldn't feel at ease, the burning shame that his mates' words fueled with degrading words not providing the least arousment to him, only making him feel bad about himself. 

Seungkwan screwed his eyes shut and bit his tongue, not allowing any tear to leave his eyes as he focused on the alphas' hands and mouths on his body.  
If words couldn't get him hard, at least he could count on a physical reaction. 

But again, his mates had other plans for him. 

Having a rutting alpha and an omega in heat near them definitely had its consequences and the alphas were particularly sensitive to it.  
They weren't just nervous and tense from before, chasing after something that could get the edge off and making them relax, but hearing Jihoon's chocked moans as Mingyu knotted him and filled him up load for load, was driving them crazy, their need to bury themselves in a hot hole strong and demanding in their lower bellies. 

"Fuck, I can't wait anymore. Turn around and bend over Kwannie, I'm taking you raw while Jun fucks your throat" Seungcheol growled in the singer's ears, landing a harsh slap on his ass. 

The singer froze, his eyes filing with tears at the thought.   
It's not like he hated to have sex without prep, he was wiling to do that once in a while, especially since he knew it was much better for the alphas, but now, in his frail state of mind, being used like that, being handled without the least care and treated like a mere hole to fuck into, was the last thing he needed or wanted. 

The only thing he wanted even less than that, however, was to let his alphas down and make them angry, like had happened with Jeonghan. 

So he reluctantly obeyed the older, positioning on his four, faced with Jun's hard, leaking length as he felt Seungcheol lining his own cock to his entrance, squirting at least some lube on his rim. 

In just a few seconds, hands gripped his body, pushing him down on the two dicks, the leader penetrating him with a single thrust and pushing deep into him, while the chinese alpha yanked his hair, forcing him to take his cock in his mouth until the head touched the back of his throat. 

It was hell for the delicate boy between them. He felt like he was being teared apart and chocked at the same time, the sense of fullness that usually came from that position completely gone, leaving place to a harsh pain in his whole body. 

The two alphas began to push inside him with increasing pace, chasing after their own orgasms and driven by the lewd sounds that lingered in the air, moans and whimpers from the omegas and growls from the alphas. 

Seungkwan felt like his body was going to give up very soon, the rhythm at which they pounded into him making him treble all over and cry salty tears that mixed with the spit and precum already on his lips. 

When Jun pulled him off his length to both let him breath a little and admire his wrecked expression, the omega tried to talk, begging them to go a bit softer on him. 

"A-alpha please, I-I c-can't ta-" he croaked out, vocal chords raw and burning from the rough throat fucking the older dancer had imposed on him, but was cut short by a particularly strong thrust from behind 

"Can't take it anymore, slut?" Seungcheol mocked him, pulling his hair to force his head back, his hips never slowing down.  
"Too bad you'll have to wait until we're done. Now shut up and take it" 

Shut up. 

Shut up. 

Shut up. 

Seungkwan's mind went blank as soon as it heard those words, the phrase bringing him back to the car, only mere minutes before, but, this time, he was weaker, smaller and in so much pain while Jeonghan yelled at him to shut up.   
He felt like suffocating, both because Jun had slipped past his lips once again, and because he felt like everything he did was going to get him in trouble, was going silence him to the point that he couldn't breath. Silence had never been in his nature. 

He had entered a deep, dark spiral of fear, humiliation and submission, his mind and body refusing everything that was happening to him until he did the only thing he could do. 

With a last bit of force, he raised one of his hands and began to tap furiously against Jun's thigh, the method they used as a safe word when the sub had his mouth gagged in any way and couldn't speak up.  
The alpha took some seconds to realize what was going on, too absorbed in his pleasure to notice and that small time only made Seungkwan's anxiety grow, his lungs spasming for air until the alpha finally noticed and immediately let go of his hair. 

The breath the singer took in was like the one a person would take after minutes of apnea, his chest heaving and throbbing with pain at the constriction, while Seungcheol let go of him as well, allowing his body to fall on the sheets. 

Before either of them could try and reach for his face, ask him what was the problem, however, the omega scrambled to his feet and, still panting and hurting, ran out of the nest room. 

His hazed, panicked mind guided him to the nearest bathroom, his hands locking the white door and his body finally falling to the floor, slowly sliding against the wooden panel until he had his back pressed on it and his knees to his chest, lungs still heaving and gaze unfocused on the floor tiles. 

Behind the door, he could hear his mates fussing around it, questions and doubts spilling from their lips, their voices worried to death for his safety.  
After some seconds, the voices stopped, only one raising above them and talking directly to the distressed omega. 

"Kwannie, are you in there? It's Minnie, can you open up?" 

The singer's clear voice brought a flash of calmness to Seungkwan's hurt mind and he felt the need to hear it again, hear it closer to him.  
He slowly turned around, kneeling on the floor and unlocking the door to peek from it with wide, teary eyes. 

He was faced with Seokmin's gentle smile and some other worried faces, including Seungcheol, Jun, Wonwoo and Jeonghan.  
The boy whined loudly as he took in the second oldest, but, luckily, Seokmin was quick to crouch to his level and smile at him, draping a fuzzy blanket on his shoulders and stroking his hair. 

"Hey baby, thank you for opening" he murmured, claiming his full attention  
"What do you say if we go on the sofa and talk this out? Or you don't have to talk, if you don't want to, but let's just get comfortable and warm so you can stop crying, ok?" 

Seungkwan's eyes never left his mates', his lower lip quivering as he slowly nodded, rasing his arms to implicitly ask to be picked up.  
The alpha eagerly complied, wrapping him in the blanked and raising his body, keeping him against his chest by holding him bridal-style. 

"I'm sorry alpha" Seungkwan whined quietly in Seokmin's shoulder as they stalked to the living room, loud enough for only him to hear. 

"Sorry about what, baby boy? You have nothing to apologize for, you were so good to safe word, you did so well" the older reassured him, sitting down on a sofa and hugging him close, tucking his head under his chin, so that Seungkwan's face was buried in his chest and could be engulfed in his cinnamon scent. 

The other alphas sat down around them, but always keeping a distance from the couple, worried their presence could trigger the omega furthermore. 

"N-not for that" Seungkwan sniffed, shrinking against the taller's body. 

"What do you mean, pup? Please talk to us, you're safe here, we only want you to feel better" Seungcheol prompted from where he was, the pain and guilt in his voice clear for everyone to hear.  
He felt deeply responsible for his mate's distress and for not noticing ha was actually hurting him, pushing him to the limit and forcing him to safe word and drop so badly. 

Seungkwan took some more second to calm down, taking deep breaths like Soonyoung had taught him, before he moved in Seokmin's lap, finally facing his other mates. 

"I'm sorry I-I keep talking when I'm not s-supposed to" he sobbed, red yes locked on his fidgeting hands  
"Please don't be mad at me, I-I'll try to talk l-less, I'm sorry" 

A dead silence fell into the room, so much that the alphas could swear they could hear their own hearts shattering to their mate's words.  
It all finally clicked together. 

Seungkwan hadn't been triggered by the rough treatment, but by his mates' words imposing him to shut up, both when they were in the car and later, when Seungcheol told him that as part of the degradation game they often did. 

It had all summed up to the pain and the humiliation, until it had finally triggered a drop in which the omega was convinced he had been bad and that his mates were angry at him and his talkative, bubbly personality, that they wanted him to shut up both in and out of the bedroom. 

"Oh no darling, please don't think we're mad at you" Jeonghan was the first to intervene, kneeling in front of him and cradling his face in his hands, thumbing at the tears that still rolled on his red cheeks.  
"I'm so, so sorry for what I said in the car, I was nervous for a bunch of things and I snapped at you, but I shouldn't have done that, you didn't deserve it. Please forgive me prince, we could never be mad at you for speaking your mind" 

The alpha was truly sorry, so much that tears spilled from his eyes as well, the knowledge of having pushed his mate in that state unbearable for him. 

"But I know I t-talk too much and-" 

"And that's what makes you our little happy virus, together with Minnie. We love you because you're like that, we don't want you to change even one bit" Seungcheol offered, smiling sweetly at the omega 

"Yeah, you always try so hard to make us laugh and we're incredibly grateful for that" Jun added and in just some minutes, Seungkwan was showered in praises, compliments and loving words, his mates surrounding him in a safe embrace in which he melted, accepting their apologies.  
An endless string of sweet nothings constantly fell from the others' lips, so much that he was finally forced to believe them, relaxing back against Seokmin's firm chest and enjoying his warmth while every visible piece of skin was covered in kisses. 

When things had finally calmed down and Seungkwan had managed to get out of that dark space that had caused the drop, the rest of the pack joined them. 

The omegas were all in that fuzzy, soft limbo between subspace and full clarity, their minds sleepy and sated, needy of care and love after such intense emotions, so it was only natural Jisoo, Chan and Jihoon immediately snuggled against Seungkwan, the alphas letting them cuddle with each other as they wrapped them in blankets to keep them warm. 

After some time, the alphas picked them up to clean them, but their insistent whining when they tried to separate them told them they didn't have any intention of letting go of each other.  
In the end, their mates had to resign to bring them back to the nest and clean them with a wet cloth. They could shower in the morning. 

Seungcheol made sure to personally take care of Seungkwan, pulling him his lap and easing the pain on his raw rim with a soothing lotion, pausing from time to time to kiss his soft cheeks and whisper praises in his ear, a low, comforting rumble in his chest. 

The omegas then settled so that Chan was facing the distressed singer, the timid curve of his tummy pressed against Seungkwan's soft belly and their lips sharing tender kisses, while their legs were tangled together. Jihoon hugged the younger from behind, nibbling delicately at his mating mark and massaging his chest, while Jisoo was in the same position, but behing Chan, nuzzling his back and holding his waist. 

The sight of their omegas being all cute and loving with each other was always something that sparkled the deepest pride and affection in the alphas' hearts, so they all watched over them until their babies were in deep sleep. 

At that point, Seungcheol scented them, knowing they would feel safer if an alpha's scent engulfed them, and then coaxed the rest of his pack to sleep, cuddling close to Hansol and Soonyoung's warm bodies. 

________________________ 

"Kwannie, come here for a second pup" Seungcheol called the omega from his room and, not even a minute later, the boy came through the door of his room, a bottle of strawberry milk in his hands. 

The head alpha couldn't help but coo at the sight of his mate dressed in booty shorts that were almost completely covered by an oversized hoodie belonging to Minghao, the fabric reaching his soft thigs to show the red marks the pack had left on him the night before, when they had made up for the previous, distressing session with slow love making and lots of kisses. 

"Come sit here baby" the older invited him to settle on his lap, turning his gaming chair and then going back to face his desk, some papers on it. 

"I know the drop from two days ago was triggered by what I and Jeonghan told you, but I also know the fact that I took you raw didn't help" Seungcheol started, now more serious, but rubbing his mate's tummy to not make him feel like he was mad at him.  
"Am I right?" 

The omega slowly nodded, sucking on the straw of his drink. 

"I know it's not pleasant for you, but I also know Shua and Channie sometimes enjoy being treated like that. However, I have a sense you really don't like it, but you've never told us directly"  
The older promped him to say something, until the omega finally answered, voice shy and small 

"It's not that I can't take it, but it hurts so much...I like it when you're rough and I don't mind some pain, but only if I can come from it as well" the smaller finally admitted, looking down like a child who had been caught stealing cookies. 

"Mmmh that's what I thought" Seungcheol hummed. 

"Then what do you say if we make it a punishment? We won't take you raw unless you misbehave, so that you know we're not punishing you if you've been good" he suggested, taking a look at the sheets where the pack had wrote down everyone's hard limits (the things they knew they couldn't take and wouldn't want to try) and the omega's punishments for when they needed to be disciplined (things that they knew they could go through, but that they didn't enjoy) 

"Oh that would be perfect!" The omega exclaimed, enthusiastic of the suggestion. 

"It's settled then" the head alpha smiled at him, adding the condition to the list of Seungkwan's punishments. 

"Thank you alpha" the omega said softly, leaning in to soflty press a kiss on his cheek. 

"You're welcome angel. But, from now on, tell us immediately if there's something you don't like, ok?" 

"I promise" 

"Good boy. Want to keep me company while I destroy Wonwoo on Call or Duty?" He said then, turning his computer on and getting the gaming headset. 

The smaller hummed happily, settling so that he was straddling the older's thighs, his head buried in his chest as they fitted between the chair and the desk like like two puzzle pieces, Seungcheol's hand coming up from time to time to pet his hair. 

Before Seungkwan could doze off like that, he heard his mate pronounce these words, probably thinking he was already asleep  
"Your voice is too beautiful to be silenced, we're never going to tell you to shut up again"

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I just want a Seungkwan to smooch and hug all day I'm too soft for him >.<  
> I hope you liked this angsty one shot like I did and please forgive me for making him suffer so much
> 
> As always, let me know what you think in the comments and be safe, see you next update ♡


End file.
